


Can I Stay?

by allstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, and harry suddenly realizes, and i still don't know how to tag stuff, but enjoy, but louis already knew it in his heart, just larry in princess park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstars/pseuds/allstars
Summary: It's hot, hard and merciless. It's love, it's what this is. And even though Harry has never been in love, he just knows it is.Because Harry wanted to be in love, and Louis happened to be in the way.or the one which Harry realizes he's in love, but Louis knew it all along.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 36





	Can I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> So. I needed to write a little something to shake my writer's block away and this is what I got. I hope you enjoy it!

Louis smiles, and suddenly it hits Harry.

It's him. It's _him._

It hits him so hard that he feels all the air leave his lungs, his mouth goes dry and it seems like the floor beneath his feet just opened up and swallowed him. 

It's hot, hard and merciless. It's love, it's what this is. And even though Harry has never been in love, he just knows it is.

Because Harry wanted to be in love, and Louis happened to be in the way.

He also happened to be the best thing that ever happened to Harry, but that’s an understatement.

Louis has just said something silly, like _“You look like you could use a good bath, curly"_ , because they just got home from a interview and Harry is tired, sweaty and god, he _could_ use a bath right now, but Louis just smiled.

Louis fucking smiled and it teared his world apart and rebuild it at the same time, and he's in love.

He's in love with Louis Tomlinson.

There's two ways this could go: Harry could tell Louis how he feels and maybe, if he's the luckiest guy on the planet, Louis will like him back. If he's even luckier, Louis will love him. Someday.

Or he could be a coward and shove down the feeling until it suffocates him, because this could go wrong, so wrong. There's the flat they share, the band, and there's Baby, the cat they just adopted because that's how homestic they are. They live together and they have a cat.

But that's not just it. They live together and Louis is messy, so messy, but Harry doesn't care: he does the dishes, the laundry and most of the cooking. He brings breakfast in bed to Louis everyday because he wakes up earlier and there's also the fact that the flat has 3 bedrooms, but they chose to sleep together. In the same bed.

It started a month ago or so, right after they moved in. There was this night a terrible storm was ruthlessly pouring outside, Baby couldn't stop meowing on Harry's bed and Harry couldn't sleep because on this day, Louis took his hand and whispered his skin was soft.

_"Like a delicate flower, H. Too precious."_

Seven words. That was what kept Harry up that night and the butterflies on his stomach haven't been quiet ever since Louis whispered the most gorgeous compliment to him like it was that simple. Like Harry deserved him. Harry doubted that.

But if there's one thing he also is, besides delicate, is selfish. So he looked at his phone. _1:43 a.m._ He took Baby on one arm, his phone and pillow on the other and marched to Louis room.

He didn't knock.

"You're up too," Louis whispered from his bed. His hair was messy and in the soft moonlight, Harry could swear on his life he wasn't real.

"We couldn't sleep," Harry smiled, and Baby agreed, an almost inaudible meow. "Can we stay?"

Louis made space for them in the kingsize bed. "For as long as you can."

On the next night, there wasn't a storm, or any excuse.

"Can I stay?" Louis said from the door.

Like it was that simple. Because in reality, it was.

"For as long as you can," Harry replied. 

And he stayed. Every night.

Until now. 

He had just said something, which Harry already forgot about, too caught up in the moment and in his heart exploding on his chest. He was still smiling, but it suddenly fades away. 

"I'm gonna… go to my room," he whispers. "Need some sleep."

"Won't you stay tonight?" Harry asks, and he tries not to sound desperate, but it backfires completely. He simply doesn't know how to sleep without Louis anymore.

Louis doesn't reply.

Which is strange enough, since he's always so open, so _Louis._ He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

_No._

"Why?" Harry whispers, and no. Just no. Why isn't he staying? Did he do something wrong? Harry stands up from the bed and goes to his side and Louis looks frightened, scared, like he wants to run away. "Lou. Hey. What's going on, huh? Honey, what's going on?"

Harry doesn't know what to do, because Louis starts laughing hysterically, looking everywhere but in his eyes, and _what the fuck is going on?_

"Lou."

"You just called me 'honey'", he blurts out. "Like… like…"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Harry blinks confused, reaching out for his hand. Louis fights and fights with himself but he takes it anyway, melting to the touch. "Like what?" He asks, more desperate this time, and Louis finally looks at him.

"Like you meant it," Louis whispers. "Like I'm the most important person to you right now."

_You are._

Harry doesn't say a word. He can't. Everything goes blurry and the moon is washing over Louis' side and he looks like a petal, a red, bright petal that just can't be destroyed. He laughs again, and Harry let's him go. He regrets it instantly.

"I can't do this," Louis says from his room. “I can’t just…”

Harry is standing right there where Louis let him. 

He hears what it sounds like Louis packing up, but his head is still spinning and he has to take a second to fucking breathe, because he won’t let him go. Ever again.

“Why are you—” he begins to ask, and Louis doesn’t reply at first. But then:

“Because if I stay with you, I won’t be able to—” he chokes out. “Harry, I wanna—”

“What, Lou? Tell me what you want. please,” Harry begs. 

“I wanna kiss you so fucking bad.”

Harry’s heart stops. 

“I love you,” he says, and the sound stops. “Louis, I love you,” he says out loud, and he feels his feet dragging him to Louis' room but he doesn’t feel in control of his own body at this moment. 

Louis stares at him with Baby on his side, a bad half packed and a shirt on his hand. He looks… God, he looks so beautiful and there’s tears on his eyes and Harry is sure he’s crying too, even if he doesn’t feel it. All he wants to feel is Louis on his skin.

“What did you just say?” Louis asks, just to make sure. 

“I love you. Fuck, Lou, I love you.”

Louis throws the shirt on his hand over his shoulder and practically runs to where Harry is, breathless. 

“Harry,” he breaths out. He closes his eyes and Harry knows what this means, because this is who they are, they don’t need to say everything out loud for the other to understand. Louis wants to hear it again. Harry will say it how many times he needs until Louis understands it.

“I love you. And I’m fucking scared, my hands are sweaty and my heart is beating so fucking fast I need to scream but I need you to understand. That I. Love. You,” Harry says like his life depends on it, and finally, finally Louis smiles and it’s so bright, like Harry has his personal sun.

And then, Louis kisses Harry.

It starts soft, delicate and careful, but it grows and it grows and suddenly they realize what they have been missing all this time and it becomes urgent and fast, Louis’ tongue on his mouth, Harry giving him passage, Harry biting his lips. Louis moans, he fucking moans and Harry almost loses himself completely until Louis breaks the kiss and whispers: “It took you long enough.”

Harry laughs loudly, his hands never leaving the sides of Louis’ face because he promised himself he would never let him go, and he simply won’t. 

“I love you for what it feels like forever,” Louis says. He doesn’t have to say another word, but he does anyway. "I'm yours, if you take me. Harry, I'm fucking yours."

"For as long as you can?" Harry asks, a smile dancing on his lips, which Louis catches with a kiss.

"Yeah," Louis replies with shiny eyes. "For evermore."

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
